Principality of Kagiland
Kagiland, officially the Principality of Kagiland, was a country east of the Republic of YunusLand, and was bordered by Khadijia, Hawaland, and the Straits of Yaqub on its north, south, and east, respectively. It had a population of 5 million, and was a country with only two cities. Namana, officially known as Talainakaraṅkaḷil, was the capital of the country from independence in 1991 up until 2011, when the capital shifted to the much more populated and modern Kagipan City. The area of Kagiland has a long history involving lots of conflicts and wars, however, the actual modern nation of Kagiland does not have a long history, due to receiving independence from YunusLand for 27 years, only to fall and be succeeded by the Federation of Yaqubian States in 2018. History The area was first populated by an ancient peoples with very dark skin who used to farm land and forage for food in the BCE era. Then, in the late 1000s, a fleet of Mesaese soldiers came and conquered the land, just as the ancient people were forming a civilization. The ancient peoples resisted the invaders, so all of the males were slaughtered and the females were freed. Eventually, some of the ancient people intermarried with the Mesaese settlers and conceived. Their husbands built a settlement far away from the nearest Mesaese fortresses and cities, so that the wives could live on and give birth (because by marrying the ancient people, those settlers had broken royal law banning interracial marriages). The husbands then turned themselves in, where they had their limbs ripped off one by one in Khremenishiraani (now Seaside City). After Seperating from Khremenishiraani The wives all gave birth, and their mixed children began producing offspring of their own, resulting in the creation and recognizance of a new race in 1305: the Eastern M'is'i. They were administered their own local rule, and governed themselves at the municipal level in the Eastern M'is'i city of Talainakaraṅkaḷil. Eventually, men and women who wanted to farm after the city had become a trading place left and spread around the area, which solidified the claim for the right to govern that whole area later on. The only problem in that area was that tribes (named after the descendents of the original ancient mothers: e.g. Mkhri was one of the 15 wives that were sent to Namana, so her descendents were the tribe of Mkhriyaal, and so on) kept fighting each other for no reason other than land claims. This continued throughout the 13th to 19th centuries, with no advancement in technology, culture, or grade of living, due to the constant violence. Unification of the Tribes During the intertribal warfare of the Eastern M'is'is, news had not reached them (nor did they care) about the fall of the Mesa Kingdom and the rise of the Kingdom of YunusLand in 1722. However, in 1880, a leader named Kasunpasindu Chathura of the tribe of Pghryaal began efforts to stop the fighting and unify together as one people. His efforts paid off in early 1885, when the tribes stopped fighting each other and unified. The Eastern M'is'is then demanded independence from the Yunusian Government in 1885, establishing the headquarters of the movement in Namana. They were, naturally, ignored, so they began using means of force to gain independence, by going to different Yunusian-dominated cities and performing self-immolation (along with arson), and suicide bombing. The Yunusian Government responded in 1900, by deploying many Talasi Citizens to go out and fight them. Fighting between the Talasis and the Eastern M'is'is raged on for the next 70 years, pausing only when the Yunusians and the Eastern M'is'is were united in the goal to crush the Kingdom of Fiore from 1970-1986. Afterwards, the Eastern M'is'is used more humane approaches to try and secure independence as a compensation for helping the Yunusians fight against the Fiorans. Eventually, the Eastern M'is'i Bill Z-20039 passed in the Senate House, and the Eastern M'is'is received their country in 1991, naming it "Kagiland", after the eldest descendant of Kasunpasindu Chathura, and they named him their Prince. Establishment of Kagiland